Reboot Song Parodies
by Vicki1
Summary: This is a collection of songs my sisters and I wrote taking everyday songs you'd hear on the radio and transforming the lyrics to be all about the greatness that is REBOOT! LOL! Please read, respond, and enjoy!
1. Sprites Just Wanna Have Fun

Sprites Just Want to Have Fun (to be sung to Cyndi Lauper's "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun"  
By: Gloria Harp (she's my twin sister and I have permission from her to put it up under my name)   
History: This one was just written recently because my sister had the urge to write a Reboot song so she did…yep, we're all obsessed in my family…  
  
Megabyte tries to infect us  
And Phong shouts "we will fight you to the last virus!"  
Megabyte, I think you are going to lose this one  
Because Sprites, they want to have fun  
Oh, Sprite, the want to have fun  
  
Dot calls Bob, says something's not right  
Hexadecimal has taken over the paint archive  
Well, Hex, she's a random one  
But Sprites, they want to have fun  
And sprites they want to have fun  
  
Oh, when the games have been won  
Sprites they want to have fun  
Oh, Sprite they want to have fun  
  
Enzo's in for a birthday surprise  
All of Mainframe's planned a Talent Night  
Even Megabyte can walk in the Sun  
And Sprites they want to have fun  
Oh, Sprites just want to have  
  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
Sprites just wanna have fun  
Sprites just wanna have fun  
Oh, When the games have, when the games have been won  
Sprites just want to have fun!  



	2. Candle in the Wind

Candle in the Wind (to be sung to Elton John's "Candle in the Wind")  
By: Gloria Harp  
History: My sister wrote this a while ago, I guess. It's an Ode to Bob, but from the perspective of Enzo Matrix (young or old-whichever way you want to see it) obviously sometime during Season 3. Yes, Gloria is obsessed with Bob…   
  
Goodbye Guardian Bob  
Though I wish I knew you more  
You had the confidence to hold yourself  
While Megabyte crawled in the Tor  
  
He crawled into the Web World War  
And he took you glitch away  
And then shot you into the Web  
So he could create his Megaframe  
  
Chorus:  
And it seems to me that you live your life  
Like a Candle in the wind  
Unable to even cling to Glitch  
When Megabyte came in  
And I would have loved to be you  
Oh, but I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did  
  
Fighting viruses was tough  
Tougher than any game you ever played  
Mainframe had created a super hero  
And being shot in the web was the price you paid  
  
Even when you were gone  
No one wanted me over you  
All the binomes had to say  
That Guardians should be blue  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Goodbye Guardian Bob  
From the young guardian who will mend and defend  
And who will always admire and love you  
Like a Brother and a friend  
  
(chorus)  



	3. Guardian Bob

Guardian Bob (to be song to Monica's "Angel of Mine")  
By: Me   
History: I wrote this song after watching the Second Season finale of Reboot for the first time. I heard it on the radio and I was just inspired I guess...LOL!  
  
When we first met you we already knew   
There was something special about you   
Something we thought that we would never lose   
Guardian Bob   
  
We looked at you being shot in the web   
Now we know why we needed you so bad   
Looking for you, but you are not here   
Guardian Bob  
How you changed Mainframe, you'll never know   
It's different now, you need to show   
  
Chorus:   
You came into Mainframe   
Sent from the Super Computer   
When we lost all hope   
You saved us   
We're looking for you   
But you're lost in the Web   
Guardian Bob  
  
Nothing means more to us then what we share   
No one in the whole computer can ever compare   
Last time you beat the User is still on my mind   
Guardian Bob   
  
What you mean to Mainframe you'll never know   
We need you to show   
  
(Chorus)   
  
We never knew that you would go away   
And never return but  
Every breath that we take   
All the energy we make   
Will go into searching for you   
You, You, You, You   
  
When we first met you we already knew   
There was something special about you   
Something we thought that we would never lose   
Guardian Bob   
  
(Chorus)   
  
How you changed Mainframe you'll never know   
It's different now, you need to show   
  
We looked at you being shot in the web   
Now we know why we needed you so bad   
Looking for you but you are not here   
Guardian Bob  
  
Ps. Thanks for the comments...sorry about not having the super ultra popular hits, but I can only write when inspiration hits which kind of bites, I know, but I don't want to write something very contrived at the sake of using a well known song. Sorry! But thanks for you responses! 


	4. From a Distance

From a Distance (to be sung to Bette Milder's "From a Distance")  
By: Me  
History: This was during the time when all us Reboot fans were rejoicing about the news of the new Reboot Movies (we still are-but this is when it just came out). I got inspired by the phrase in the first stanza that says "blue and green" and it all went from there. I think I wrote some at school, but I can't remember…anyways, here it is! Another one from us Reboot-aholics!   
  
From a distance, Sprites are blue and green  
And Daemon they'll fight  
From a distance, closure was the fans' dream  
So they prayed with all their might  
  
From a distance, there wasn't harmony  
To echo through Mainframe  
But there was a hope, for a final peace  
In the heart of every fan  
  
From a distance, it wasn't quite enough  
There is something the fans still need  
And there was Daemon and her viral disease  
On the innocent, she'll feed.  
  
From a distance, there were missing instruments  
Something missing from the band  
But there was a hope, for a final peace  
In the heart of every fan  
  
God heard our prayer  
God heard our prayer  
God heard our prayer  
And he answered  
  
From a distance, there was no end  
There was still one final war  
From a distance fans could not comprehend  
Why there wasn't a season four  
  
From a Distance, there wasn't harmony  
To echo through Mainframe  
But there was a hope, for a final peace  
And it was answered for every fan  
  
God has answered us  
God has answered us  
God has answered us  
He brought back Reboot  
  
God has answered us  
God has answered us  
God has answered us  
He brought back Reboot 


	5. The Phong Song

The Phong Song (to be sung to Sisqo's "Thong Song")  
By: Sunshower  
History: Well, I'm sure you've all seen my older sister's masterpiece one time or another. Although, she never comes around the board anymore (to busy with work and college), I think you'll always remember her for the famous song; a classic to say the least. She wrote it, obviously, for Phong, one of her favorite characters. To be honest, I never liked Sisqo's version. However, the Phong Song is another story. I used to turn off the radio when the original song came on, but with the creation of the Phong Song, I would look forward to hearing the song, just to sing along with Phong's lyrics! LOL! Anyway, how can you NOT love the Phong Song?! It's pure genius…LOL!  
  
*Phong steps on stage, goes to the mic, and clears his throat*  
  
~This thing right here  
is lettin' all the net know  
What Mainframers talk about  
You know, the Phong-like things in life  
a heh heh heh  
Check it out  
  
Ooh that beard's so scandalous  
and you know another sprite can't handle it  
so I roll that thang like who's the fish  
With a look in my eyes so phong-like-ish  
Uh  
  
I like to dance on up to the read only room  
And I cruise to grooves to make the P.O boom  
Not just sprites, but virus's like too  
'Cause I was readin' La Vid Window  
  
You know I'm random like a tear, tear, tear  
Like Hex's lair, lair, lair  
You know I don't swear, swear, swear  
I think I'll sing it again  
  
You know I'm random like a tear, tear, tear  
Like Hex's lair, lair, lair  
All night long  
Can't you see I'm Phong  
  
I like it when the data goes  
Duh dun duh  
Sprites and the nulls go  
Duh dun duh  
I know you wanna play pong  
Duh dun duh  
With Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong  
  
I like it when the data goes  
Duh dun duh  
Sprites and the nulls go  
Duh dun duh  
I know you wanna play pong  
Duh dun duh  
With Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong  
  
Ooh that beard's so scandalous  
and you know another sprite can't handle it  
so I roll that thang like who's the fish  
With a look in my eyes so phong-like-ish  
  
I like to dance on up to the read only room  
And I cruise to grooves to make the P.O boom  
Not just sprites, but virus's like too  
'Cause I was Livin' La Vid Window  
  
I'm random like a tear, tear, tear  
Like Hex's lair, lair, lair  
I don't swear, swear, swear  
I think I'll sing it again  
  
I'm random like a tear, tear, tear  
Like Hex's lair, lair, lair  
All night long  
Can't you see I'm Phong  
  
I like it when the data goes  
Duh dun duh  
Sprites and the nulls go  
Duh dun duh  
I know you wanna play pong  
Duh dun duh  
With Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong  
I like it when the data goes  
Duh dun duh  
Sprites and the nulls go  
Duh dun duh  
I know you wanna play pong  
Duh dun duh  
With Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong  
  
Ooh that beard's so scandalous  
and you know another sprite can't handle it  
so I roll that thang like who's the fish  
With a look in my eyes so phong-like-ish  
Uh  
  
I like to dance on up to the read only room  
And I cruise to grooves to make the P.O boom  
Not just sprites, but virus's like too  
'Cause I was Livin' La Vid Window  
  
I'm random like a tear, tear, tear  
Like Hex's lair, lair, lair  
I don't swear, swear, swear  
I think I'll sing it again  
  
I'm random like a tear, tear, tear  
Like Hex's lair, lair, lair  
I don't swear, swear, swear  
I think I'll sing it again  
  
C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon  
  
I like it when the data goes  
Duh dun duh  
Sprites and the nulls go  
Duh dun duh  
I know you wanna go play pong  
Duh dun duh  
With Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong  
I like it when the data goes  
Duh dun duh  
Sprites and the nulls go  
Duh dun duh  
I know you wanna go play pong  
Duh dun duh  
With Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong  
  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong  
  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong, Phong 


End file.
